


but compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright

by dokgorewinds



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, let’s hope, meant to be a light-hearted slice of life fic, short chapters bc i’m more of an anecdotal writer, they’re still idols here y’all, will it be?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgorewinds/pseuds/dokgorewinds
Summary: Kyungsoo: In case you weren't aware, I have a family, Chanyeol. I can't spend all of my 15 minute phone breaks trying to calm you down from your daily Sehun-induced gay panics.Chanyeol frowns at the text.He doesn’t panic.And he’s not gay.“What are you frowning about?” Sehun mumbles sleepily. Unbeknownst to himself, Sehun’s sporting his very own frown, though it borders more on a pout.A very cute pout.Maybe Chanyeol is gay.He panics.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. call me hopeless, but not romantic

**Author's Note:**

> couldn’t decide on a title, but ultimately ended up picking the one i did bc i talk about sehun’s eyes a lot in this fic for some reason
> 
> this fic doesn’t have a distinct timeline, but like just imagine that ksoo’s still in jail (enlisted), sehun has his pirates 2 hair, and exo-sc isn’t dead

**Kyungsoo** : In case you weren't aware, I have a family, Chanyeol. I can't spend all of my 15 minute phone breaks trying to calm you down from your daily Sehun-induced gay panics.  
  


Chanyeol frowns at the text.

He doesn’t panic.

And he’s _not_ gay.

“What are you frowning about?” Sehun mumbles sleepily, puffy eyes flicking from his phone to Chanyeol’s hunched over, admittedly panicked-looking form. Unbeknownst to himself, Sehun’s sporting his very own frown, though it borders more on a pout.

A very cute pout.

Maybe Chanyeol _is_ gay.

He panics.


	2. when you see my friends

  
“Let me get this straight,” Baekhyun shoves a spoonful of Rocky Road ice cream into his mouth, then points his spoon at Chanyeol almost accusingly, “you’re gay and in love with Sehun?”

“Love is a strong word,” Chanyeol interjects pathetically.

“But not an incorrect one.”

He wants to disagree. Wants to say that he’s not in _love_ with Sehun, that he just has a teeny tiny crush, that he’s just a victim of circumstance if you think about it.

Chanyeol doesn’t, though. Instead, he lets out a frustrated groan and throws himself onto Baekhyun’s lap, wondering when his life got so complicated.

Baekhyun pats his head sympathetically. “If it makes you feel better, I’m pretty sure Sehun’s gay as shit. I mean, you’ve seen how he acts around his _‘friends’_ —”

Baekhyun lets out a satisfying ‘oof’ at the punch Chanyeol delivers to his gut. It’s almost worth the pain of Baekhyun’s spoon falling out of his hand and into Chanyeol’s eye.

  
Anyway, the throbbing of his eye is dull compared to the clenching of his chest at the thought of Sehun with his _‘friends’_.


	3. nothing you can live without, nothing you can do about

You know those cringe-y anime scenes where the main character sees something scandalous and their nose randomly starts bleeding? Chanyeol had always found those scenes ridiculous, but now he’s never related to them more.

Sehun stands at the foot of their shared, king-sized hotel room bed, one hand scrolling through his instagram feed, the other toweling off his wet hair. It’s inky black and longer than he usually keeps it, so long that strands obscure his dark, hooded eyes. A towel hangs criminally low on his hips.

Chanyeol swallows hard, nose nearly about to gush, and he tries — tries _so_ hard to keep his eyes from taking in the wide expanse of pale skin provided to him, the scattered freckles so reminiscent of points on a map, the shadows dancing across Sehun’s abdomen. 

He nearly lets out a manly (read: _unmanly_ ) squeal when Sehun glances up at him.

Chanyeol feels like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, only what he wants is something better than a cookie. It’s Sehun.

The younger boy cocks his head to the side, confusion swarming in his eyes, a question on the tip of his tongue.

Chanyeol shakes his head, pathetically trying to ignore the frantic _thump_ , _thump_ , _thump_ of his heart. He hopes Sehun understands what he’s trying to tell him. _Don’t ask._

Sehun sends him a small smile. Of course he understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t know how i feel about this chapter


	4. if you wanted a song written about you, all you had to do was ask

“You should give him a gift,” Baekhyun offers up, long and slender fingers lazily flipping through a 2018 edition of Leon Korea that’d been laying on Chanyeol’s living room table.

Chanyeol had told himself he’d bought it for the articles — _what_ **_other_ ** _reason would I buy it for?_ , he remembers questioning himself — but as he takes in Sehun on the cover, all brooding looks and messy hair, abs peeking out of a vibrant orange jacket, Chanyeol realizes it was for a different reason entirely.

Kyungsoo hums in agreement on the other end of the line, pots and pans clanging in the background.

“Everyone knows gay people love gifts,” Baekhyun adds.

The clanging stops.

“Everyone loves gifts, dumbass,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath. 

The clanging resumes.

Chanyeol chews on his lower lip, ignoring Kyungsoo and cautiously thinking over Baekhyun’s words. “A gift?” He questions after some time, an unsure look on his face.

Baekhyun slams the magazine shut, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “A gift,” he confirms with a grin.

—

“No,” Chanyeol scowls. Though, his inability to maintain eye contact with either Baekhyun or the object he’s twirling around his pale index finger makes him look admittedly less intimidating than he’s going for.

Baekhyun raises his hands in surrender, shit-eating grin still in place, before putting the black cat ears back on the shelf where he found them. He hums as he leisurely scans the remaining shelves.

The humming stops abruptly.

_Bingo_ , Chanyeol can almost hear Baekhyun say.

He turns to Chanyeol, smile impossibly wider. There’s a pair of fuzzy, light pink handcuffs dangling from his fingers. “What about these?”

Chanyeol starts to respond, but the rebuttal dies in his throat as, seemingly against his will, his mind ( _unhelpfully)_ supplies him with images of light pink contrasting white; flushed, soft skin against black bed sheets; half-lidded eyes —

Chanyeol looks away, blushing.

Baekhyun cackles.

—

“Oh,” Sehun breathes out in surprise a week later. He blinks down at the burned CD Chanyeol essentially thrust into his face.

Some time passes before he opens his mouth to speak again, then snaps it shut shortly after, seeming to be at a loss for words. It’s as if he’s never seen a CD before.

Chanyeol fidgets, slowly starting to regret listening to Baekhyun. He starts to retract the CD, but Sehun, with swift fingers, catches Chanyeol’s wrist, stopping him. His skin tingles where Sehun holds him, but before he has time to dwell on that, Sehun ducks his head shyly, a small smile playing at his full lips.

“Is this for me?”

Chanyeol swallows hard, then lets out a shaky breath as he removes his black beanie and runs his free hand through damaged, dyed white hair. “Yeah.”

Sehun’s shy smile turns into a full-blown grin, eyes scrunching up into half-moons — all directed at Chanyeol.

  
 _Thump_ , _thump_ , _thump_ , Chanyeol’s heart says in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow would you look at that i wrote a long chapter for once
> 
> p.s. in case y’all aren’t familiar with the concept, the act of “burning” a cd means uploading songs onto a blank disc so essentially pcy made osh a playlist of hand-selected songs and put it in cd format
> 
> p.s. x2 probably won’t ever list which songs pcy put on the cd but just know they’re thinly-veiled love songs and for sure he included you and me by lifehouse


End file.
